Elrond's Gift
by BabyBoo0968
Summary: What if Elrond had another daughter? One he did not know about. And How she was part of a gift to him. Includes: Estel, Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel, Arwen, Galadriel, Celeborn, and Others. Rated for Later Chapters
1. Prologe

Elrond's Gift  
  
Summary: What if Elrond had another daughter? One he did not know about. And How she was part of a gift to him. Includes: Estel, Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel, Arwen, Galadriel, Celeborn, and Others.  
  
Disclaimer: I own NONE of these characters, EXCEPT Arusil, since she is a Made-Up Char. by me. I also own NOTHING of the LOTR series, the only thing I own is the plot, nothing else. Everything, except the one Char. And the Plot, Belong the J.R.R. Tolkien, and his Family, I take NO credit for his wonderful work whatsoever. When I say the plot, I do NOT mean the part where Elrond has another Daughter, I mean how it is set up.  
  
Prologue  
  
423 Years have passed since Celebrian, Wife of Elrond, Passed Over the sea into the Undying Lands. Elrond couldn't bear it, neither could his family. Arwen left to go to Lothlorien with her grandparents, and Elladan and Elrohir remained with Elrond. In those 423 years, nothing could make Elrond get over it. Then, in the year 2933, A young boy, only 2 years of age came to live with him in Imladris. The boy was Aragorn, Son of Arathorn. His parents, Arathorn and Gilraen were slain during an orc attack. Elladan and Elrohir found them, and Aragorn was brought to Imladris. Elrond decided to keep the boy, and adopted him as his foster-son. Aragorn's Identity will not be revealed until he is older, and he was given a new name. Estel, Hope, For the child carries all the hope of his people for when he reaches age. After Estel has been there for 3 years, something strange happened, that Elrond will receive word of.  
  
A baby was born in the Undying Lands.  
  
Arusil, Daughter of Celebrian and Elrond, was born 105 yers earlier. Though it is strange, how can A child be born without the father.  
  
For you need both a Man and a Woman to conceive a child.  
  
It was strange, very strange indeed.  
  
How could a child be born when the parents have not seen each other for many years.  
  
The child was born with golden hair, as that of her mother's, but yet with the same fair grey eyes as her father, and his twin, Elros, who has already passed on to the Halls of Mandos. The child lives in the Undying Lands with her mother,  
  
until the Council of Elders decides that she must live with her father. Though the council did not  
  
like the choice they made, taking a child from their mother, it was best for the child.  
  
The decision was made because when it is her time to pass over the sea, to peace and  
  
happines, she will not be able to. For she will already be at the only place where she can find that.  
  
A week before the child's fourth begetting day, A messenger is sent from the Council, with the message.  
  
He arrives at Imladris, and gives the news to a most suprised Elf Lord.  
  
Elrond, of course, agrees, he cannot turn away his own flesh and blood.  
  
Though he is not sure how the child can be his, the council knows, and he trusts their word.  
  
After the message from the council is settled, the messenger gives Elrond a note from Celebrian, telling him everything he would need to get ready, and sending her love to him, Arwen, and the Twins. Elrond cannot believe this is happening,  
  
but he agrees. The messenger returns to the Undying Lands, and gives the council  
  
the news that Elrond agrees. He then gives Celebrian a message about Estel.  
  
Arusil is told about her family, her Father, her Brothers, her Sister, her Grandparents, her Father Friends/Trusted Advisors, and about her Foster- Brother Estel. Elrond prepares everything, a room, clothes, getting the measurements from Celebrian's Note, and whatever else was needed. So, a week later, the day after Arusil's fourth begetting day, Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel, Estel, and a gaurd from Imladris go to the Grey Havens docks to meet her, and bring her to Imladris. As the small boat docks, the messenger that originally brought the news to Elrond walks out a girl, who is no older then 105 ((4 human years)) years old. Wearing a white cloak, and holding a small bag with her stuff in it, she removes her hood. They all then realize the meaning for her name. Elrond says she is a gift from the Valor, like Estel is. Little did Elrond know, but they were a gift, Estel was the 1st part, and Arusil was the 2nd. Arusil means to Reunite, to make one again. The gift is to make up for Elrond losing his Parents, Brother, Foster Parent, and his Wife, when he was not supossed to. Though everything happens for a reason, or so they say. Perhaps all this happened so that these two children could someday do  
something to change the course of History forever.  
  
A/N: This story may not be in context to some things from the LOTR, so  
some, or most of it, may seem like it doesn't fit. I apologize if this  
bothers you. Also, I am NOT trying to make this a Mary-Sue, It does not  
seem like it is one to me, If I am wrong, please tell me. ONLY DO NOT  
FLAME. Okay, I'm just gonna explain some things.  
  
1. Arusil was born 105 years BEFORE Estel came to live with Elrond, after  
he is in Imladris for 3 years, in which he would be 5 years old, Elrond  
receives word about what happened 105 years ago.  
  
2. Arusil's age, because I say her Fourth Begetting day, well that's what it is in Human Years, that way it can be equivilent to Estel. Begetting Day  
means Birthday, it's the term Elves use.  
  
3. Estel is 9 Years old in this story. It is the year 1942, the year Bilbo returns to the Shire with the Ring, and Sauron returns in secret to Mordor.  
  
4. Arusil does not mean Reunite in Elvish, Adertha means Reunite in Elvish. I just didn't really like the name Adertha, so I tweaked it, for those of  
you who may use the same Elvish Dictionary I did.  
  
5. I don't like Gilraen, I like the stories better where Elrond adopts Estel as his Foster-Son. So in my Fic, Gilraen is dead. I liked this idea because of the way it makes the stories better, I also got it from Cassia and Siobhan's Fan Fic's. I liked the idea, and I have to give them credit. 


	2. Arrival

Elrond's Gift  
  
Summary: What if Elrond had another daughter? One he did not know about. And How she was part of a gift to him. Includes: Estel, Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel, Arwen, Galadriel, Celeborn, and Others.  
  
Disclaimer: I own NONE of these characters, EXCEPT Arusil, since she is a Made-Up Char. by me, and some of the other made-up chars. In here. I also own NOTHING of the LOTR series, the only thing I own is the plot, nothing else. Everything, except the Char.'s And the Plot, Belong the J.R.R. Tolkien, and his Family, I take NO credit for his wonderful work whatsoever. When I say the plot, I do NOT mean the part where Elrond has another Daughter, I mean how it is set up.  
  
Elrond, along with Elladan, Elrohir, Estel, Glorfindel, and a small guard from Imladris, were waiting at the Grey Havens, the docks that was. They were waiting for the boat which sailed from the Undying Lands, back to the Grey Havens. The boat contained a young girl, no older then 4 years ((105 in elf years)). Who was Elrond's youngest child, well, youngest Elven child. Still thoughts wandering through his mind, How could this be. The news came as a shock to him, for he did not believe it at first. The night was peaceful until a Messenger came with the news.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Flashback*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elrond was sitting at his desk in his study, he could hear laughter coming from a room far down the hall. The twins were supposed to be putting 9 year- old Estel to bed, instead, it sounded as though they were engaged in a pillow fight. 'I will go and see what they are doing if they do not stop in a few minutes' he thought. Then he was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. "You may enter" Elrond said.  
  
Glorfindel, Elrond's most trusted advisor, walked into the room. "Elrond, there is a messenger from the Grey Havens here, and he wishes to speak with you" Glorfindel said.  
  
'A Messenger from the Grey Havens? They never send messages, what is it they need' He thought. "Then I shall speak with him Glorfindel, please, show him here" he said. Glorfindel nodded, and walked out of the room. He came back moments later with a man who appeared to be Older then Elrond. Glorfindel left, and then the messenger spoke "Lord Elrond of Rivendell, I am Cabed, messenger to the council of Elders, I bring word to you from them" he said. Elrond nodded and said "Well Cabed, I would like to hear your message" he said. Cabed continued after hearing Elrond "About 105 years, something that has never happened before, happened. A child was born in the Undying Lands". Elrond looked surprised, he did not know that was possible "Continue" he said. "The child was named Arusil, her Mother is Celebrian, your wife, which makes you the Childs Father" he said. Elrond stared at him with wide eyes, 'This must be a joke' he thought. "Surely you are jesting" he said. "Nay, I am not" replied Cabed. "The council has ruled that the child cannot live in the Undying Lands at such a young age, and they have sent me to ask if you would take her in, they are positive she is your child" he said. Elrond took a few mintues to take in what Cabed said, then he nodded "Yes, My own flesh and blood will always be welcomed in my house" he said. "That is good news, I must get back and inform the Council, she will be coming in one weeks time. Which will be the day after her fourth begetting day, and before I forget, Celebrian knew you would say yes, and wrote this out and told me to give it to you" he said. He took out a note, and handed it to Elrond. In Celebrian's writing, it said everything he would need to get ready for when she arrived. It included measurements for clothes, and other things, such as what Arusil could not eat, because she was Allergic to it, and just some plain information about her. 'Celebrian, always making sure everything got done, and that everything need would be there' Elrond thought smiling slightly. Of course, Celebrian didn't forget to include to give her love to Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Glorfindel, and her Parents, and most of all, Elrond. "I will be taking my leave now Lord Elrond" Cabed said as he bowed, and moved to exit the room. Just as he was about to do that, Elrond thought of something, "Cabed, I need you to give this note to Celebrian" he said, as he quickly wrote out a note that was about Estel, so Celebrian would know to inform Arusil. He handed the note the Cabed, and Elrond said "That's is about another I have taken under my wing, Namarie Cabed, have a safe journey". Cabed nodded and left, then Glorfindel came back in, and Elrond explained it to him. He was amused at how Glorfindel looked when he heard the news. Now he had to tell Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel, and also send word to Arwen, Galadriel, and Celeborn in Lothlorien. Walking down the hall to Estel's room, he knocked on the door, and heard a quick shuffling of feet. He heard Estel's small voice tell him to come in, and so he did. He saw the three of them on the bed, with a book that Elladan was reading, though their red faces gave away the truth. "How is it, that you three can get flushed from reading a book?" Elrond asked. "Because the book is exciting Ada" Estel answered. Elrond chuckled slightly at his youngest son's answer. "Aye, and does the book make noises as though Elephants were stampedeing?" he asked. Estel just giggled, he couldn't think of anything to say. Elrond sat down on the end of the bed. He told them of the messenger, and of the news he brought. They all looked shocked, but yet happy. "But how can that be Adar?" asked Elladan , "Yes, surely it is impossible" said Elrohir. "Nay, ion nin's, it is true. You will all soon have a younger sister to look after" he said. Estel looked like he was ready to jump for joy, he loved being the youngest, but having a younger sibling would be fun as well. "When Ada?" asked Estel. "Next week tithen pin, for now though, you must get some sleep" he said. He kissed Estel on the forehead, and pulled the covers up to his chin, tucking him in. He left the room, with the twins following him, and closed the door. He had to explain allot more things to them that night. It was a busy week, getting everything ready, Since they had a short time to do so in. Soon, word got around Imladris about this, and Elrond wondered how that would happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*End Flashback*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elrond was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard Estel say "Look Ada, I believe it is a boat" he said. Elrond looked, it definitely was a boat, when it docked, Elrond stepped forward, with his son's right behind him. Cabed came out of the boat, with something small behind him. He moved to the side, and brought the small elfling in front of him. She had her hood up, so you could not yet see her face. Cabed then spoke "I must return to the Undying Lands" he said, and he knelt down to face the elfling, who turned to face him. "I shall see you again Neth min" he said. Arusil nodded and hugged him goodbye as he hugged her back. She watched as he got on the boat, and sailed off, then turned back to face the group from Imladris. Elrond knelt down to her height as well, he then introduced himself "Hello Tithen Pen, I am Elrond, but you may call me Ada" he said. The girl nodded, and then decided to take a step away from her shyness and she removed her hood. When the hood to her white cloak was removed, it revealed her long, thick, golden blond wavy hair. 'She looks like her mother' Elrond thought, noting that all of his Children had his Raven hair, even Estel, who was not his child by birth. Silver eyes looked into Elrond's own, Elrond at once realized the child had the eyes of him, and his late twin brother Elros. "I'm Arusil, pweased to meet you" she said. Elrond thought it was cute how she couldn't pronounce the L in Pleased, which also meant she probably wouldn't be able to pronounce the L in everybody names. Elrond got up and then Elladan and Elrohir knelt down to her height. "I, Tithen pen, am Elladan" Elladan said, "And I am Elrohir" Elrohir then said. "We are twins, that is why we look so much alike, I daresay you will be able to tell us apart soon enough" he said. She nodded, and said "Nice to meet you El'dan and El'hir" she said. Elrond merely chuckled at how she couldn't pronounce their names, he knew that would happen. "Amme told me about you" she said. The twins didn't bother to laugh, instead, they got up as Glorfindel went next, they were waiting to see how she would name him. "Hello neth min, I am Glorfindel" he said, as he twowas knelt down to her height. The twins then got an idea "Arusil, you can call him Glorfy" Elladan said, suppressing a laugh as Glorfindel groaned, he hated that nickname. She looked to her new brothers, confused "Why I call him Glorfy? I like Glorfindel better" she said. The twins stood there shocked, and now it was Glorfindel's turn to laugh. No one could ever pronounce Glorfindel at such a young age, that was a strange turn of events indeed. Elrond couldn't help laughing a little. "I'm very pleased to meet you neth min" he said. He stood up, and walked over to the twins, and said "For once, I think I may actually enjoy having another child around, El'dan and El'hir" he grinned. The twins just groaned. As that little conversation was going on, Elrond watch Estel go and introduce himself. He knew Estel was nervous about what she would think of him because he was human. "Hi, I'm Estel" he said to her. Arusil, of course, did not mind that he was human, she had nothing against humans. "I'm Arusil" she said to him, her voice not quiet anymore, it was at its normal tone. Elrond smiled as he saw Estel smile with relief that Arusil did not mind that he was human. "Well, if you three would stop bickering amongst yourselves we should be ready to depart back to Imladris" he said to Elladan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel. They stopped, and grumbled some incoherable words, but mounted their horses none the less. As Elladan helped Estel onto his horse, Elrond knelt down to Arusil again. "Your going to be riding with me Arusil, alright" he said. She nodded her head, and he lifted her up onto his horse, and then got on behind her himself, and he took the reins in his hands. He turned to the rest of the group, and made sure they were all ready, Estel was sitting infront of Elladan on his horse. Even though Estel was learning how to ride very well on his own, Elrond didn't want him to ride alone just yet. The guard started foreward before the rest, and they all followed. So far everything has been going well, it should only take a few hours to get back to Imladris. He hoped it would stay that day.  
  
A/N: End of the First Real Chapter, lol, what did you think? Please Review.  
  
Also, I must point out that when I used Glorfy, for a nickname the twins gave Glorfindel when they couldn't pronounce his name, and how Estel used it as well. I read that name from Another Fan Fiction story I read. So I did not make up the nickname, I can't remember the author of the stories name, so I just want to give credit to them, the person knows who they are.  
  
Forgive me for the use of this being just one Paragraph throughout the whole thing, but my computer is not working right, right now. PLEASE DO NOT FLAME. I am asking this because some people *cough Roses-and-Rue cough*, decide that instead of giving me their opinions, or stuff about the story, they tend to be Immature, and Rude about it. That is why I am asking you all NOT to FLAME. 


End file.
